the God of Shadows Reborn
by keeper of all lore
Summary: Diablo survived the fight against Tyrael and now exists in the elemental nations. having been changed by the Rikudo Sennin and now resides within Naruto Uzumaki he seeks to set his brothers and sisters free. the world is changing but is it for good or bad? Naruto x ? x ? x aur bijuu are replaced by diablo greater evils. demons are more neutral than evil. slight council bash
1. chapter 0 prologue

Author notes- I was looking through the fanfiction stories and kinda noticed that there are no crossovers that have naruto housing either Diablo or tyrael from the Diablo series so I decided to start my works over again except for potv and focus on the three. The Diablo/naruto works are brother/sister fics and if anyone wants to use the idea then simply pm me with your idea and I'll look after it. As for pairings the Diablo one will have a small harem while the tyrael one is a single pairing.

-I claim no ownership of either Diablo or naruto. I do however claim this story as it with the exception of the characters is my own idea with a few similar plot points.

* * *

**The God of Shadows Reborn**

October 10th, Night of the kyuubi's attack-

All was silent in the Elemental countries as the sun had fallen and almost all of the world was sleeping preparing for the next day of their lives. However in Hi No Kuni there was a loud roar as a monster attacked the Konohagakure in the dead of night. That monster was the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune a monstrous nine tailed fox that could level mountains and cause tsunamis with its tails. The village's defenders were fighting trying to hold back its rampage from reaching their home but alas they were not strong enough to push the fox back as it was too strong for any human to fight head on. The best of the village was fighting it but one face was missing from the defensive line. Their leader Minato Namikaze was not fighting the fox but rather the one who was controlling the fox sending it on its attack. That night his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was giving birth to his son, who would be called Naruto, when they were attacked by a strange masked man. The only part of his face that was visible was a single eye that reflected hatred, envy, and lust within it. The man fought Minato and was able to remove the Kyuubi from Kushina who was weak from childbirth. The Kyuubi tried to fight back from its influence but it was too weak from being sealed for so long inside of the Uzumaki and could not escape or resist its eyes influence. It was then sent to fight and destroy Konoha as a form of revenge by the masked man.

Kyuubi POV-

The kyuubi even though it was destroying the village and its defenders was ashamed as he couldn't free his body from that man's control and was obeying his will. It was always a prideful creature but it cursed being weak even now. The defenders were fighting as hard as they could to push it back and it was impressed by their resolve and their skill at their attempts. It brought to mind that last battles he fought in before he entered this world. It brought back memories of before he was known as the Kyuubi and he was called the Lord of Terror. He was known as Diablo one of Lucifer's sons and the greatest leader of hell's armies. He had entered this world after his defeat at the hands of Tyrael, the archangel, and the humans of sanctuary who fought him in the shining heavens. When he entered this new world he changed his form to hide from Tyrael and the angels to get back to full power. He had made a trip back to hell and absorbed the essences of both Lilith and Rakanoth in order to repair the damage and grow stronger in order to not be beaten again. When he entered the new world again he continued trying to gain a foothold in the mortal plane.

He then remembered his greatest humiliation as he was defeated by a single human monk who had powers that he had never expected. He was then sealed within his body by a seal powered by the gods themselves. He experienced many things with the monk who would later be known as the Rikudo Sennin, the founder of the ninja system, and was changed by the man. Where he once was focused on death, conquest, and destruction he slowly lost interest in waging war and battle. The man actually influenced him and started to redeem Diablo and he was surprisingly thankful for it. The evils within him also grew to respect him and when it came for him to set us free he decided to split us to give us our own individuality back. He then asked us to watch over the world and prevent it from destroying itself from within and without. Our body was sealed within the moon and our powers and spirits were split to our respective beings. We then decided to try to stop our never ending war with the angels by having all our forces and our influence to reside completely with the burning plains. The war ceased for a while until they discovered that hell's leaders still lived and were on a separate plane of existence. When they realized that we were simply watching the world and not changing it they decided to not fight but grant 2 families the power to repel demons. Those families were the Uchiha and the Senju who would both later found konoha. The future Shodaime Hokage, Hariashami Senju, would later then capture the demons and give them to the great ninja countries as a way to balance the scales of power.

He then remembered how his brothers and sisters were used as weapons of war and how despite trying to prevent this happening the hosts of the demons would be treated as monsters and demons. Diablo knew that this system had to end but as long as the Uchiha clan existed they could not destroy the system of Jinchuriki as they would then be manipulated by those damn eyes. He then felt as the connection between him and the masked man was cut and he was free. He then knew that he would have to be sealed again to both be protected from the masked man and to start planning on what he must do to end this current cycle of hatred and ignorance.

* * *

Minato POV-

Minato had just defeated the masked man but he had just escaped promising revenge on the village and there was little he could do to stop his escape. I then saw the kyuubi who was just recently filled with bloodlust calm down and just sat down. It just stopped attacking the village and its defenders and calmly watched everyone. I then went toward the main forces which were being led by the previous hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the toad sage, Jiraiya, to see what was happening. I arrived to see them as surprised and confused as I was. I then said to them,

"What is going on over here, sensei, jiji? One moment the Kyuubi was striking at us with a fury and know he just stopped and is looking at us."

They just shrugged but we all noticed that a weird glow was surrounding it and then it just shrank and took a new form of a person with blood red hair and strange clothes covered in weird symbols. The kyuubi then walked toward the ninjas and then as if they were controlled the ninjas parted creating a clear path toward the three leaders. He then walked toward us and we felt something different as if everything we knew about the bijuu were false. We realized they were indeed sentient if one could take on a human form at will. He then arrived in front of us and said one simple sentence that changed everything. He said,

" We have a lot to discuss about the future of this world."

* * *

Later that night Sandaime POV-

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobu Hiruzen, sighed as he realized that what happened tonight had flipped the world upside down in terms of what he knew. Realizing that they had imprisoned the very guardians of this world appointed by the rikudo Sennin himself made him ashamed but it was what they kyuubi, or Diablo as he called himself, asked them to do that made him surprised. They wanted him sealed into a host so that he would be safe from the man who had freed him from Kushina Uzumaki and the unlucky child was the Yondaime Hokage's own son Naruto as he couldn't make another parent's child suffer or make them accept what he couldn't accept himself. They made the seal to allow conversation between naruto and his willing tenet but they were afraid that due to what happened the boy would be persecuted and hurt by the village due to the kyuubi attacking the village even if it was against his will. He at least was satisfied knowing that the boy would be cared for as he knew the entity was not lying and teach him and make him strong. He would also honor Minato's wish to wait to let the village know his ancestry and burden until he could defend himself from any civilians and if ninja fought then he would have the boy guarded by his ANBU forces as well. He then watched as the child fell asleep and knew that though the future would be hard there was hope as well for the future.

* * *

End notes- The characters may be a bit ooc but I try to make this work. There are 2 pairings one is done but one is open so give me ideas on what to put. The last thing is I have a note sheet about the demons and how they work as the biju so please read both that and this and review them both as I want to hear what people think of this idea


	2. chapter 1 A shadow is formed

**AN- This is the first chapter of the story so here are a few things to note for this story: 1) the first is that the naruto of this story is going to be overpowered bordering on godlike as Diablo won't accept someone weak as his host and will make him strong to prove that point. 2) the pairings is gonna be 4 girls at most for naruto and maybe a pairing for other characters, you will see the reason why I chose 4 for him in this chapter. 3) there will be bashing in this story mainly civilian council, After all what naruto fanfic has no civilian council bashing?, and slight team 7 bashing until they shape up. 4) I will try for those that are eager for more to try and work on this when I can but I will try for one update a week. 5) I am also looking for a beta for both a review before release and also for ideas on how to write some dialogue and fight scenes. Last 6) the final thing is that this story will probably have lemons but I will need time to make figure out my own style for doing them as I have read plenty of them but reading them is not the same as writing them. For those lawyers out there:**

**Disclaimer- I own neither Naruto nor Diablo. If I did then Naruto would have angels as his summons and Diablo as the Juubi.**

**The God of Shadows Reborn**

**Chapter 1- a shadow is formed**

* * *

Konohagakure, 12 years after Kyuubi attack-

The morning has come but not everyone is ready for the day to begin. One example is Naruto Uzumaki who is trying to get some extra sleep since he is still tired from the whole week. That plan is scrapped after he rolled out of the bed and landed on his floor in a heap of sheets and clothes. He then groggily got up and did his morning routine of washing his body, which if one was to look at it looked like the perfect figure with a body filled with muscles and no fat at all, and then eating breakfast, which consisted of French toast as well as scrambled eggs with cheese mixed within the eggs as well as several strips of bacon(AN-my second favorite breakfast), and finally getting dressed, wearing an orange jumpsuit with a sunset colored sweat pants with ninja sandals (AN-only wears these to hide his physique), and headed to the ninja academy for his class. Naruto was tired as all week he was dealing with business that his tenet had to deal with. He knew of the kyuubi or rather Diablo within his body as he found out at the tender age of five years old after a rather hectic event.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu-_

_ It was 5 years ago on his birthday that while walking home from visiting his surrogate grandfather the Sandaime Hokage that he found a mob was forming up behind him and started to chase him. He ran as fast as he could and used his knowledge of the village to avoid them but it wasn't enough as while running a man that hated him tripped him in the middle of the street and the mob pounced on him and started beating him with anything they had such as swords, tools, even broken bottles of sake all for the sake of what they considered justice. The boy heard shouts of : "Die Demon!", "This is for my family you bastard!", and also" We will finish what the Yondaime started by killing you monster!". They were filled with hatred after what happened due to the attack 5 years ago and that hatred only grew and started to fester until they could take it no more and decided to attack what they considered was the fox hiding in human form. The beating was brutal and no-one nearby would lift a hand to help the poor boy. The mob would soon learn._

_Meanwhile in the seal on the boy-_

_ Diablo was currently sleeping when he felt a great force on the seal and he woke up in a hurry as he knew something was wrong. He saw through his hosts sight that he was being beaten by a mob of what appeared to be a mix of civilians and shinobi and he was ticked. The ignorant fools claimed the boy was a demon and yet they would attack an innocent child. Even demons had standards they wouldn't kill children as they could grow to be either a threat or a boon to them. That was before he was changed and know he saw things differently. He actually found the innocence of children to be refreshing to his mind. He then saw his host had lost consciousness and he was in his mindscape (AN- which looked like a castle from sanctuary) and knew he needed to act fast. His seal was ironically a crown on his head that limited his power in this body unless a deal was made. The demon lord then picked up the boy and whispered to him," do you want it to stop? The pain and suffering you are going through right now? I can end it but you must give me permission to end it as I will need your body to do it." The boy weakly nodded and said in a barely audible voice saying," I beg you please make it stop. It hurts too much please save me." He then fell asleep as Diablo started to work his mojo through his host and quickly as time was against him in his rush to save him._

_Outside the boy moment of unconsciousness-_

_ The moment the mob beat the boy into being knocked out a red energy started leaking out of the boy's stomach. The mob once they saw it thought the demon was about to break so they increased their efforts to kill the boy before the demon escaped. The result however was far from what they expected however as his body changed as his skin became a blood red color and what appeared to be spikes started to appear at certain places all over his body. The final change was that his body hardened into a natural armor and a long tail erupted from his back at the base of his spine. His appearance made many afraid and then he stood up and looked at the mob. He then spoke in a voice that one would find in their darkest nightmares saying, "You all claim that I am a demon yet you would kill an innocent child in your rage and hate. Then I shall show you why I am known as the Lord of Terror. I will subject you all to a fate that is both terrible and ironic." He then raised his hands out of which a beam of red demonic energy then formed then split to hit the entire mob changing their very bodies and souls for all eternity. They all turned into a being that resembled a statue comprised of magma and stone and had no legs (AN- rage demon from dragon age). The newly formed demons stood shocked at their sudden birth and all saw the figure in front of them. Their instincts told them that he was higher up in the demon hierarchy than them and they submitted to him he created them. He then ordered them to return to the Burning Plains to prepare as he knew that a war would eventually arise that he may fight in and as such he would have an army prepared for that day. He then warped himself to the boys home and let his transformation regress until he was human once more and he fell on his bed in a deep sleep."_

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai-_

* * *

That in naruto's dreams he met Diablo and learned of his parents and what happened the night of his birth which included the events that led to Diablo being forced to attack the leaf village and the plan which was formed between Sarutobi Hiruzen, Minato Namikaze, and Diablo which was made to plan in case the same man who manipulated everyone would come back and try to obtain revenge. Naruto though young was pretty smart and knew that the devil wasn't lying thus agreed with his plan with a few exceptions which included to wipe his mind of the plan to prevent it from being learned by others. He decided that from then on he would grow stronger to not only defeat that man who had named himself Madara Uchiha but he would try to protect not only his home and friends but also his world. The boy asked Diablo to train him in all things he could which included fighting, magic, demonic arts, the art of transformation, leadership, tactics, and last of all the beings beyond humanity. When naruto learned of the angels and their eternal war with the demons he asked why they fought and learned that they entire existence is one entire battle between good and evil. He then brought up how neither angels nor demons were the embodiment of god or evil as both had the potential for both from his lessons on the fallen angel and how Lilith fought for her children. With that point made he also made a goal to try to end the war between the two races and swore on whatever gods existed to do so. That single promise changed everything as it wasn't long before an angel appeared in the village seeking him due to the surge of demonic energy that occurred when Diablo manifested to save his life. The angel that appeared before him while he was training was Auriel, the archangel of hope, and she was sent by the angelic council to find the source of the demonic surge of power only to find naruto training while Diablo gave him instructions through their mindlink. Naruto still remembers that day as if it was yesterday as he saw what he considered one of the most beautiful women in existence.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu _

_ Naruto was training while Diablo was giving him advice on how to control demonic power as it could corrupt and destroy his soul but it was being held in check by the combined strength of his will and that of all of the good in his soul. However Diablo suddenly stopped talking as a bright light nearly blinded naruto as a being in white armor with a white cloth in between its armor descended from the sky. There were tendrils of bright purple energy that appeared to serve as wings coming out of its body which one could tell was a female as there were curves in the body that no male had. Her face was covered by a hood but 2 lights could be seen where her eyes would be. At her side was what appeared to be a whip made from the same energy that her wings were made from and it emitted both an aura of hope and an aura of conflict. The being descended with the grace of a goddess and her spectral beauty stunned the boy as he found himself unable to speak. Diablo was surprised that the angels sent someone of her caliber to meet his host but he knew he was lucky since as far as angels were concerned she was one of the kindest and most likely to listen to reason. After all it was her idea to let the demon lords or bijuu stay on the mortal plane and give nephilim the power to repel the bijuu aka diablo's fragments. The only flaw to her plan was that the humans captured those demons and sought in their greed to find a way to harness their power for their own to wage war with._

_ When the angel descended she saw a child but the runes on his stomach told her that he bore the burden of being diablo's host. She was kind to the boy as she asked of his life and she listened with intent trying to find what had happened recently. She couldn't help but notice the blush on his face as he looked at her and she found it cute that he found her attractive. When he spoke of what happened a few days ago with the mob she had mixed feelings of the results of the plan she had made many years ago. The boy had a moment of internal dialogue and decided to tell Auriel of everything that occurred the night of his birth and the look of sorrow on her face when she discovered that one of the humans she had blessed had used that power she gave to manipulate the demon lord to kill the village was almost too much for the boy to bear. The boy remembered the promise he made to end the war between angels and demons and decided to take the first step. His next words were a surprise to both Diablo and Auriel as he said, "Please don't be sad for us as it wasn't your intention for this to happen to us. I have a plan to end this cycle of manipulation and hopefully to end the eternal war between the Shining Heavens and the Burning Plains." That alone shocked both the angel and the demon there into silence._

_Diablo knew that there almost no chance to stop that war unless either one side was completely dead or both sides decided to stop fighting. Auriel had almost the exact same thoughts but she saw the look of determination on his face and thought that not only were humans not bound by fate they had the potential to be even more foul than demons and the potential to be even greater light than angels. She decided to test the boy by seeing how far he would go for this goal she then spoke with her serene yet melodious voice saying, "Are you willing to make a promise to accomplish that goal child?" He looked at the angel and said one sentence that changed everything and it was, "I am willing to make any promise to prove that I am being sincere and sacrifice myself for that goal." Auriel simply nodded and then said, "I will make a deal with you. If you make what is known as the oath of eternity then I will assist you in any way I can in making that wish of yours a reality. That oath will be bound into both your soul and mine and as the oath goes if you break it then your soul is forfeit to an eternity of torment but if you succeed then the one you made an oath with will be honor bound to grant you one thing within their power. Do you accept this responsibility young nephilim?" the boy didn't even take a minute and said, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, will accept this oath, Tenshi Sama. I will swear to all of existence to end the war between angels and demons and if I fail I will suffer eternal torment." Auriel then replied, "I ,Auriel Archangel of Hope, do so promise to watch over you to make sure the promise is kept and will aid you in fulfilling that very promise. If you so succeed then I will grant you one wish that is within my power." Then a chain of energy formed between them both originating from their hands and thus the oath was formed. Auriel then asked, "I would like to know what you would want should you succeed, young Naruto." The boy then made a gesture of thought then surprisingly he blushed so deep that his face was a light pink color and Auriel was confused until he said in a manner that would have made any human scream "KAWAII!" , "I want a chance to fall in love with you, Auriel Sama." That statement froze the minds of both Auriel and Diablo and it took almost an entire minute for their thoughts to come back to them and while Diablo laughed immensely, Auriel behind her hood blushed almost as much as naruto did almost unable to believe that the little boy was falling for her and decided that for a boy that kind of request was actually kind of nice. She smiled then moved her hands to her head and removed her hood to show Naruto her face and when he saw it he almost thought that he had died as her face was even more beautiful than that of a goddess. Her face was a pale white with white hair that went down her back covered by the cloak and hood; her eyes were white with purple iris that seemed to match with her wings and her lips had no makeup but it didn't need it as would have detracted from her natural beauty. She was so beautiful that naruto unknowingly said, "Perfect." To him she was the perfect woman strong of body, mind, and soul and only a goddess could truly trump her. She blushed as she heard him call her perfect and was happy to hear such a thing. She then knelt and hugged the boy which he returned almost a second later and she whispered, "I will visit every so often to check up on you. I hope you succeed and will try to gain help from my fellow angels for you. Good luck and may the gods aid you on this path young one." She then kissed his cheek and giggled as he was stunned and he watched as she left._

_Diablo was watching the entire time and had two thoughts on the whole meeting. The first was "Lucky son of a bitch. Only someone blessed by the god of luck could have pulled that off." The second was "Well maybe his dream isn't hopeless after all if she is willing to help him accomplish it. Lucky he sticks by his promise no matter what otherwise he would be out of luck". The demon then talked to naruto about the possible reprecusions of his actions and saying if he fell for an angel then that might hinder his goal and naruto said," If falling in love with an angel may make me biased then I will love all races angel, demon, nephilim, and even gods." That statement made the devil blink a few times and he thought, 'that kid may be able to make one of all four races fall for him but making it work is gonna be a pain in the ass.'_

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai-_

* * *

From that day on Naruto would push his body and mind farther than anyone else to not only make his father figure proud but to also make his goal a reality. It was almost a month later when Auriel appeared again and then he asked to learn from her. She happily obliged as she promised to help in his goal to bring peace and if being a teacher could help then she would do so gladly. The boy was walking toward the ninja academy and while walking he remembered his years of training with Diablo and Auriel. He had held nothing back in his pursuit of strength to protect his home and world and that impressed them both. Auriel even went so far as to grant naruto an angelic weapon to wield as he proved himself worthy through his actions and his spirit. His weapon was unique as it was a chain blade that had 3 forms which were a whip, a bladed whip, and a sword at will. The weapon was similar to tyraels weapon as it would only hurt those whose souls were filled with evil intent and that was the only reason he would wield it as he didn't want to stain his hands with the blood of the innocent. The three forms all had special abilities such as the whip could sap the energy of those it had trapped similar to Auriel's whip, the bladed whip also could also break into pieces he could control with his thoughts and could reform (Ivy special from sc), and the blade could take any form of a sword even split to form 2 swords (Mana Khemia 2 guy hero's special sword). He arrived at the ninja academy and sat down in an empty seat in the back and awaited the coming test to become a ninja.

Chapter end

* * *

**Next chapter- the first test and the battle of politics**

**AN- The story has begun and the next chapter will focus on the gennin exams and dealing with past and present politics including council bashing. The pairings are 4 girls which are made of 1 human, 1 demon, 1 angel, and 1 goddess. The only known pairing is Auriel as of now but the demon and goddess is yet to be decided. Send me a review for ideas on how to improve the story. I am also seeking a beta reader so if you have experience then please send me a pm and I will accept.**


	3. Chapter 2 an easy exam & politicians

**AN- I am back to writing as I was busy with college. Classes are a pain but they are more important than writing stories if I want a job to live a decent life. I decided to remove the god pairing as I realize that it would be troublesome trying to find a good pairing for Naruto as there are simply so many choices. I hope you all enjoy and please review as they not only make me realize that people like my stories but they also contain ideas on how to improve both my style and story.**

**Disclaimer- I own neither Naruto nor Diablo because if I did then I would have a special cow based arsenal in both worlds as I like the secret cow level.**

The God of Shadows Reborn

Chapter 2- An easy test as well as played politicians

Naruto was at the academy and was waiting for the coming graduation exams to occur as he was eager to be free from the thumbs of the civilian council who he thought were even more crazy than a lone cat attacking the Inuzuka compound which was the height of crazy as the cats were mortal enemies to the ninja dogs that live there. He was still in his orange jumpsuit but he was gonna get rid of it if he passed the exam today. He watched as the remaining students entered the room and sat down in their seats and he took note of those who had the highest possibility of passing. The first was Shino Aburame who wielded insects in battle and were masters of rational thought. The second was Kiba Inuzuka whose clan focused on nin dogs and they focused on beast skills and tactics. The third was Hinata Hyuuga and she had the byakugan which enabled her to see the foes chakra system thus allowing her to strike it directly. The fourth was Shikamaru Nara who though lazy as all hell was the smartest person in the academy and could plan for anything. The fifth was Chouji Akamich who though liked to eat used the energy in his body to power transformation based jutsu to alter their body for battle. The sixth was Ino Yamanaka who though almost obsessed with the last Uchiha was skilled in mental battles as is custom due to their mind attacking jutsu. The seventh was Sasuke Uchiha who was skilled in practically all styles of ninja combat though was focused on revenge against the one who killed his clan. The last was Sakura Haruno who was the top fangirl for the Uchiha who had only smarts on her side and was physically weak.

The ones left he noted all had no true skills to be ninja as they were too similar to each other thus they could be easily countered when they were fighting. The last of students had entered and thus the class chatted with each other and Naruto simply sat down and pondered what would happen next. He was going to pass this time due to the fact that he knew what he would happen in the exam and that he would not allow any tricks to occur. The teachers finally arrived which were Iruka Umino and Mizuki and they started by calming the class down which was accomplished with Iruka's big head jutsu. The paper test went pretty well except from the initial problem that his test was under a genjutsu which he knew was placed by Mizuki. Naruto decided to even the field by using one of Diablo's main powers which was the domain of terror and induced an illusion of his own but the sad thing was for mizuki was that the illusion was no genjutsu thus the normal way of dispelling it didn't work and thus after only having to deal with a growing feeling of fear and dread for ten minutes he fainted after he saw what appeared to be his very body decomposing right in his eyes. The genjutsu then faded and he finished the test no problem as well as the other tests no problem.

The other tests consisted of a marksman test, a combat test, a genjutsu test, and a ninjutsu test. The marksman test was ok as Naruto didn't focus on trowing weapons as he was more of an up close and personal fighter and if he needed to fight at a distance then he had his demonic arts to work with. He passed with 7 shuriken and kunai hitting the target and 3 of both missed the vital points but hitting the general area. The combat test was an eye opener to everyone as when he fought the battle was over quickly. His style was created when he realized that he had massive stamina and chakra reserves so he decided to create a style that made him seem like he had unlimited energy which was done by sapping the energy of his foes through contact with the opponents body called the sapper style. He quickly absorbed the strength of the chunin the students were fighting and knocked him into lala land with quick combo. The first blow was a palm strike to the stomach and he started to aim a punch to his stomach again but when the chunin went to block it went low and hit his leg then put his leg behind the opponents leg he recently hit and tripped him and while he fell palm striked his head causing it to hit the dirt hard and rebound off of the ground. The genjutsu exam he passed on knowing how to dispel one but couldn't make one. Then there was the ninjutsu exam.

Naruto headed into the room which had Iruka and Mizuki, who had woken up recently, and stood up waiting for his instructions. Iruka with a smile then said, " Ok Naruto you know what you need to do so start with the henge first." Naruto nodded then he did a single seal and in a puff of smoke naruto disappeared and in his place stood Kakashi Hatake, the resident Cyclops, and after a nod he simply puffed back into naruto. Then Iruka said, "Good job now next is the Kawarimi jutsu please do so." Naruto then smiled a smile one would see on a kitsune and then in a puff of smoke Kakashi Hatake appeared with a confused look in his lone eye saying, "Why am I here? I was just at the bookstore and now I am here?" Then a puff of smoke later and Naruto appeared once more and Kakashi disappeared once more while Iruka and Mizuki both sweatdropped at the fact he switched with the Jounin from far away and the Jounin didn't know what had happened. Then Iruka formed a smile on his face and with a headband in his outstretched hand he said, "Congratulations Naruto you have passed. I hope you are ready for your future. Come back in a week as then you will put on a team and have a sensei." Naruto took the headband and cracked a smile at the only teacher that cared for him and said, "I hope to make you proud through my future actions." He then left the building as everyone who finished their tests whether or not they passed is done with the academy for the day.

Naruto was heading to the Hokage's office as he wanted to let his grandfather figure know that he had passed and maybe if he got lucky he could antagonize the civilian council as now that he was a ninja he was no longer under their jurisdiction. He still remembered the day he first encountered the stupid council when they discovered what happened what happened to the civilians who tried to kill him on the day he met Diablo.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naruto was in the Hokage's office and had just finished explaining what had happened earlier that day and what he did to the mob. Sarutobi Hiruzen was a strong man who had seen many things but the image that naruto gave of him transforming into the miniature form of Diablo and turning the antagonists into demonic peons was both horrifying and ironically funny. It was horrifying as he saw the kid as his grandchild in all but blood and he was afraid that the demon was breaking their promise but it was funny as they hated on him for housing a demon but he turned them into demons for attacking him in the first place. The third was talking with naruto over his future such as his new sensei Diablo and the training he would go through in order to be ready for the future. While he was thinking a random ninja burst into the office saying, "The council is being convened right now and the civilians are calling for you and naruto, lord Hokage." Hiruzen sighed as he knew that matters were going to become troublesome soon._

_The council meeting room was abuzz with activity as the civilians were trying to agree on what to do to the local scapegoat Naruto Uzumaki while the ninjas were just trying to ignore the civilians and their blatant bullshit they were going to spout. The door just opened to reveal The third hokage and Naruto entering the room and when they entered the anbu closed the door the room became silent and when the Hokage sat at his seat in the middle of the ninja and civilian council then he said, "I hereby call this council meeting into order. What is the reason for the meeting and I swear if it is something stupid I am so setting someone on fire." The ninja council let out a chuckle and the civilian council paled at the words then set their faces back to normal. Then a random civilian spoke, "Hokage sama, we are convening as quite a few konoha citizens as well as a couple ninja are missing since yesterday and we believe that Naruto Uzumaki did something to them. We seek to find the truth and if he is responsible for their disappearance then he is to be punished." Sarutobi nodded and decided to speak saying, "I just recently had a conversation with naruto and he recently told me of an incident that occurred yesterday where he was attacked by a mob with a mixture of civilians and ninja and he was almost killed by them. He was saved by an act of his 'tenet' which dealt with the mob. The results were the mob disappearing and naruto covered in wounds that were healing at an advanced rate. So as for the verdict and punishments-". Another random councilor blurts out, "The demon must be killed! He has fallen to the demon inside him and has been taken over!. He has killed our citizens and ninja and must be executed for such an act!" Naruto quickly looked at the third hokage who saw the look in his face and nodded at what naruto had planned. Naruto in a split second transformed his hand and it went from a normal hand to a red claw with a blade forming out of the arm that was long and curved so that the blade wouldn't cut the hand it was forming above. Naruto moved faster than the civilians could see and in a moment he forced the arm blade through the councilors head right between the eyes and he died instantly. He then breathed a blood red fire turning his body to ashes which disappeared almost instantly. The rest of the civilian council was very afraid and the ninja council were no completely focused on naruto as they watched his arm return to normal. The look on the ninja Danzo was not a look Naruto liked and it seemed like he was trying to dissect him with his eyes alone. Naruto then promised to stay away from danzo as he had bad vibes about him and then Sarutobi spoke up saying, "The Law speaking against Naruto's tenet is still in effect so since he broke it his punishment is death. I have also decided to let the judgement be that since Naruto was defending himself he will have no charges or punishments applied and the civilians had earned their punishment that Naruto applied." At this the civilian council was shocked and tried to speak out against the verdict but they were shot down as the hokage's word is law in the village. Naruto then spoke saying, " Lord Hokage I want to say something to the council." Sarutobi was surprised that he was spoken respectfully but he knew from his tone that this was serious to him so he nodded and naruto then said, "I have something to say to the council and this is the best chance to do so. I wondered why the citizens all hate me when I have done nothing to them all my life. I then learned yesterday that I was hated for something that was not my fault and I was shocked. I mean it is one thing to hate the disaster or the cause of the disaster but to hate someone who has the source of a problem sealed inside them is just plain stupid. I mean the people were all claiming I was the problem and I was not myself. I talked to the hokage about it and I simply came to the conclusion that people were simply ignorant and dumb. I have been beaten and swindled for the last time. If you all see me as a demon and treat me like a demon then I will act like a demon to all who do the same to me. After all turnabout is fair play. If anyone tries to attack me then they will be punished. If someone tries to swindle me then they will be punished accordingly. I will treat those that treat me kindly with kindness in return. You civilians let the people know what happened to me so you could try to torture me so from now on the kids gloves are off. Treat me like a demon and I will become a demon to you. You have been warned." Naruto then left as the civilian side was shocked over what he said and the ninja side simply smirked as the civilians were down by the young child. The civilians tried to punish him but Hiruzen said, "Naruto is well within his rights to both defend himself and prevent himself from being scammed. You have only brought this upon yourself."_

_Flashback no jutsu Kai_

Naruto still cracked a smile when he remembers that day as it was the start of better days for him and so he went to sarutobi to say he passed. He would then spend his week getting ready for whatever may come to pass. He was going to make both Iruka and his Jiji proud.

**Author notes- I finally finished the chapter so hurray. I decided to post a few picture links on my profile these will be like other authors who give pictures of certain things of the story. I for now have the 2 demon forms put there one for power and endurance and another for speed and living blades. I have a few requests for my fans. 1 is that I would like for someone to draw a picture of Auriel without the hood of her head so I can have a picture so people won't have to search through chapters trying to find it. I also have decided the pairings thanks to a fellow who knows Diablo better than me so the pairings are: Auriel x Rakanoth (female for the story) x unknown. The human choice is unknown so when you review the story give me your input as to how to improve and a possible pairing as I can't choose a human one. I also want to know if stories that have lemons are now free from the worry of being removed. I plan on a lemon or maybe lime soon as I want to get some experience in it. For those who say it is to soon then all I will say is that there is a reason for it and after all he may be young but he still houses a demon so he has the demon's urges after all. I also wont post another chapter till I get 15 reviews and that aint really alot I simply want more people to comment on my works is all. so long as it is productive then it is a good review.  
**

**Next Chapter- The true Genin test and the start of ninja life.**


	4. Chapter 3 the stage is set

**AN- Hello this the lore keeper here with another chapter of GOSR and I am hoping to improve the quality of my work as I have a beta as well as a co-author who knows Diablo better than me. I thank Reign A.G.E for agreeing to be my beta and Nianque for helping me with Diablo lore. I am also deciding on a summoning contract for naruto and while I first thought of a demon contract I decided to have something more unique and neutral for him. Then when I was going through my ps3 games I saw a game I hadn't played and thought eureka. I decided to have naruto's summons be the folks from the game "Folklore" and since there are 2 unique styles in the game I chose to have him use Keats style of combat. The way the summons will work is they act like normal summons however upon a special universal key phrase they will do their game move and then disappear. If you guys have a better idea then put it down in a review and I will look it over. Now onto the chapter**

**The God of Shadows Reborn**

The Stage is Set for the Beginning of our Tale

Naruto had just left the Hokage's office and was heading home as today he was meeting with Auriel on their special project to combat the effects the Sharingan had on naruto as since the time Diablo forcefully transformed him into a demonic state his body was altered faster than predicted. Since he originally had a human body he was not as vulnerable to the sharingan as much as demons were but since his demonic transformation his body's cells were rapidly changed from human to demon in order for the transformation ability of Diablo to fully work without destroying him from the inside. He was now 2/3 human and 1/3 demon and he was vulnerable to the true enemy. He asked Auriel not long after their first meeting if there was a possible way to gain a resistance to the hypnosis that those eyes could inflict and she said that she would need time to research a possible method. It was 2 months before the academy exam that she finally discovered a possible method to become immune to it but It would require the power of an angel to combat the demonic influence of his body.

He then said, "Please tell me what you think is the best method for this to be done." Naruto was surprised when he saw the blush on her face but internally thought '_this is probably an embarrassing method to for her to say or do_'. She then spoke saying, "I have a surefire way to do to accomplish our goal but first I need you to fulfill 2 conditions for before I explain it. The first is that you become a recognized adult in this world as only an adult can do what I have planned. The second is that I want you to make an especially strong vow to me. I knew that you had a crush on me since we met but I need to know that you will truly care for me no matter what happens before I can continue. I want to continue to believe in you and this will make our bond truly special." Naruto then spoke saying, "I promise on my eternal soul's existence in the afterlife, on every single fragment of tathomet's existence and the lives they have lived, and on the Anu, the true god of everything that ever has ever existed in the past, present, and future, that I, Uzumaki Naruto, will never betray and/or abandon you, stay by your side, and forever love and cherish you, Auriel Archangel of Hope, until the day that Anu does break this bond I so swear."

What he didn't realize was that the weight of his oath was so strong that it bound their souls together for all time and that he would forever love her or he would be wiped away from existence to have never existed. Naruto was shocked as that after he swore that oath he saw a unique mark on the base of his neck that had a different script surrounding what appeared to be Auriel's wings wrapping around 2 figures that could be seen as 1 was a demon and another was angel. He then saw that Auriel had removed her hood and he saw the same mark on her neck which surprised him and he asked what the mark was as the last oath he made with her didn't make any mark on his or her body. The next words she said had the same effect on his mind as god descending and saying he wanted to raise him.

Auriel said, "This mark is special as it has only been used once in a way that everyone accepted. This is the physical representation of our union or simply put this is to show we are married and that it have been accepted by god."He was shell-shocked at the fact he was married to Auriel but what he did next surprised the angel. He cried and then hugged her while repeatedly whispering "I won't let you down my love." He was mentally very happy that he was forever bound to this kind and lovely angel. Young he may be he knew that marriage was a powerful bond that made most others seem weak in comparison. He was never given any true love in his childhood and she gave him most of the little that he did receive.

She then moved his head so she could peer into her eyes that held unlimited kindness and compassion and said to him, "I am proud to have met you and I will repay the devotion you have shown me. I will now explain the ritual I have discovered that would aid you in the future. I wanted you to make that promise as what I will offer to you is something that I have never given to another. The ritual entails that we truly become one with each other. You will be my first love just like I will be your first love." Naruto blushed and looked down at what he heard but after a moment he said, "I won't make you do such a thing if you don't want to so are you sure of this? I love you too much to want to rush into this sort of thing." Auriel then whispered to herself, "This is why I love you so much. You truly care for others and would sacrifice it all for those you love. Where others would accept without a second thought you care so much for me you would refuse for my sake." Naruto heard her and was surprised but his heart beat harder than it already was and he was happier than he ever was. His body then acted on auto pilot and he slowly moved his face closer to hers and she knew after a second what he was doing and she did the same. He moved his mouth closer to hers and kissed her on her mouth. She kissed back as they both clumsily kissed each other and confirmed their devotion to each other. After 3 minutes they both separated for air as they both hungrily stared into each other's eyes. Auriel then kissed him lightly and said, "I love you my little shadow. Where you go I follow and we will be together until the end of all things." Naruto then promised to never fail her. She then said, "From now on I will stay with you unless an important matter occurs in the heavenly realm. I am your wife and it is my duty and my honor to be with you." Naruto nodded and they both went to the bed where they slept together with naruto hugging his beautiful tenshi and Auriel hugging her cute akuma.

Konoha Academy (7 days later)

Naruto was sitting in his seat waiting for his team to be announced and he was currently thinking on his possible teammates. He knew that there were many possible choices but he knew that there would be few he could effectively work with in the field. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were out as they were going to be in a team just like their parents were in their youth as they were incredibly effective. That left 5 other people he could work with but that number was also diminishing. Hinata and kiba had skills that seemed to excel in tracking and with Shino who had an entire insect hive within his body they would make one of the better tracking squads with one person having dog-like senses, another with eye sight that saw in a 360% vision radius, and 1 who had insects who could scout and report back to the man they were practically born for the role. The last 2 were Sasuke Uchiha and Haruna Sakura which would more than likely be his teammates. The team would consist of 2 combat experts and 1 wild card as Sakura had no true skills aside from her book smarts. She had great chakra control though so she could become either a medic or an illusion expert. Naruto was then snapped out of his thoughts as Iruka called out the teams and Naruto was no surprised when his team guesses were spot on. The teams sensei's arrived and 1 by 1 they all left until only the newly formed team 7 was left.

Naruto was reading a book on knowledge of the human anatomy so that he could know what the body's weakest points were as well as prepare for the ritual with Auriel. Sakura was constantly asking Sasuke for a date but he was ignoring or saying no to her. Sasuke was currently in one of his revenge based fantasies as that was all he did unless he was training or brooding in the classroom.

It was about 3 hours later when the door opened and a man with gravity defying silver hair poked his head in and looked around to see the three kids. The graduates then saw he had his headband covering his left eye and he said, "This team 7 right?" Naruto then said, "No this is team 11. Team 7 left earlier as they got tired of waiting for their sensei." The man nodded and said to Naruto, "Thanks now I gotta go find them."

The man then left and naruto then made a one handed seal and then a section of the floor where the door was then slightly changed color with a weird symbol on the floor. The man then then came back and opened the door saying with an annoyed face, "Hey there is no team 11 so who-"and then an explosion of yellow colored water erupted like a geyser right under the man and he was soaked in foul smelling water. Then Naruto said, "That my late sensei is a mix of urine and toilet water straight from the toilet and is also your punishment for being late by 3 hours!" The man then gave an extremely ticked off look saying, "I … hate… you… so… much. Meet me in the roof in five minutes." The man disappeared in a puff of smoke and then the group headed out the room and up the stairs reaching the roof. The 3 fresh graduates then arrived on the roof with the man that was to be their sensei already there and he appeared to be dry from Naruto's earlier prank. They sat down on the floor of the roof and the sat there for a moment.

The mystery man decided to start by saying, "Well let's start by telling each other about ourselves. I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, I don't really have a dream, and I have lots of hobbies. You're next, blondie."

Naruto simply sighed at the name he was called and said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I have a few likes such as ramen, dreaming, and also a my friends and precious people; I dislike how long it takes for instant ramen to cook, I dislike those who try not to see the larger picture that is life, and those that hurt or take advantage of others for their own gain; I have a few hobbies such as thinking and contemplating the mysteries of the universe; and my dream is to create a world where the only reason to fight is to protect others from those who seek to rule others unjustly."

Kakashi nodded thinking, 'well we have an idealist here. Those don't last long in our cruel world but those that do are a force to be reckoned with.' "You're next pinky."

Sakura glared at Kakashi and said, "My name is Haruno Sakura and my likes are (turns and looks at Sasuke with a blush). My hobies are (she again turns and looks at sasuke with a deeper blush). My dream is (she turns looks at Sasuke with a blood red blush and a small trail of blood flows out of her nose). My dislike is those who would try to stop my goals!"

Kakashi sweatdropped at the introduction thinking, 'Great we have a perverted fangirl for a kunoichi that is gonna hinder this team for a while until someone can break the fangirl out of her.' "Ok your turn, mr. doom and gloom."

Sasuke simply stared at him with a deadpan look and said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I have no likes. My dislikes are many and I have no hobbies. I have only a single goal and that is to restore the Uchiha clan by destroying its traiter and to restore it."

Kakashi deadpanned thinking, 'Great i have a revenged obsessed boy who will sacrifice everything for peace of mind. I have probably the worst team as these people will clash with each other over everything. Well time to see if they can realize what is to come' Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Well now that we have gotten that out of the way we can begin with our first mission."

Sakura then asked, "So what will our mission be sensei?"

Kakashi replied, "Our mission is going to be a survival test. This teast will decide if you will stay in this squad or go back to the academy."

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised and confused while naruto's mind was in overdrive trying to see what kakshi was trying to get across. Sakura then said in confusion, "Why are we taking a survival test? We did a lot of those in the academy and why will this decide if we stay in the team?"

Kakashi was about to reply when Naruto spoke first saying, "This is to separate the wheat from the chaff. The academy exam was too easy to be a true test as those test only tested our base skills but this test will be the one that tests our ability to work in the field. The whole thing was a 2-part test with the first part in the academy and the second in combat with a foe that will be of a greater caliber than us."

Kakashi was inwardly surprised that Naruto made such an accurate assessment and replied, "You are right Naruto. The hokage knows that the academy test isn't enough to weed out all possible bad ninja candidates so this test is to see if you are able to work well under great pressure and able to accurately think and plan on the fly. The test is unique to each sensei so no two part 2 test is the same. I want you three to meet me at training ground 7 at 7:00 A.M. tomorrow. I also recommend that you don't eat breakfast as it will only cause you to have stomach sickness tomorrow and throw up." Kakashi then did a single hand seal and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke then looked at each other and nodded in their own way of saying see you tomorrow. Naruto left while Sasuke tried to go home only for Sakura to follow Sasuke trying to get a date from him.

Naruto arrived at his apartment where he ate few rice balls before heading to bed. He was thinking the entire time about the test. He knew the real reason why the team was to be tested before being made official. They needed to know that they could work together effectively. His two teammates were not strong enough to defeat Kakashi on their own. He might have been able to but he needed the element of surprise to do so. His skills were an unknown and thus gave him a key that he would need in the coming test. He fell on his bed already nodding off as he was a deep sleeper. The reason was he slept a lot so that when needed he could store the energy away for a needed moment. He then started to dream of things beyond his world's boundary.

**AN- I have cut this chapter short so that I could focus the entire next chapter on the bell test and the subsequent reward. I have had a few ideas for the human pairing but I admit they all seem so overdone. I have come up with a few new things to work with so here is the only one I am willing to share. The first is that I decided for the summoning contract he would summon the folks from the ps3 game "Folklore". I figured I could find a way to make it work as a demon contract would go against Naruto's whole goal of balance. The pairing I have new idea to work with and I am going to think deeper on it. I will give you who want to know a hint. The hint is: It has never been done before in any naruto fan-fiction I have read on this site. It also can't happen in the canon story. The final hint is that the person does indeed have a blood-line limit. If any can guess it I will make it known otherwise it will be under wraps until the right time I can make it work. I have also been thinking on taking a page out of Kyuubi16's book. I may make a naruto crossover series with this story as a base and have Naruto eventually travel throughout different dimensions playing a certain role. I would make it where he would balance those worlds in their struggles. I will try to write the next chapter but expect it to take a while due to college classes.**


	5. Author notes about future direction

God of Shadows reborn

**Author notes- This is Keeper of all Lore here and I have posted this little author notes update to let those who follow this story now of a few important story points that I decided to make for everyone here. The points will focus on my story and also on all future stories that i will make.**

**1) the first point is that while I have plenty of people who like the story and follow it I would appreciate it if the people who have all read and favorite the story would review it as well. It is well known that us authors on all like reviews as it gives us an idea of who the people who read our stories think of them. I would like everyone's honest opinion on my work and tell me what you think could improve it and so on and so forth.  
**

**2) the second point is that I will continue to write this specific story to a certain place in the storyline and then I will end it to start another crossover. I personally found inspiration in Kyuubi16's unleashed series and how he made them all have a stronger naruto go into different worlds in his quest. My only complaint is that there is no true timeline to how the journey occured in what order. I plan to have him start hopping after the sasuke retreaval arc and then have him go through 2 or 3 worlds. I am doing this as I want to seperate the original naruto storyline with the shipuden story. The basic idea is that when he will spend his time growing stronger and gaining unique experiances outside of his dimension. I will have a poll up on my profile on what would be the first dimension he would arrive in.  
**

**3) The third point is the summoning contract that naruto will have throughout his travels. I originally thought of a demon contract but a reviewer made me realize that couldn't work. I have my own idea of a contract but I want everyone's ideas for this. The ideas I have currently are:  
**

** a) the folks from folklore as they are created from human souls and thus are the embodiments of what a person was in their lifetime. The boss would be Keats from the game. The deeper inside the netherworld the stronger they are.  
**

** b) a golem contract which was suggested by Phantom Dark-Knight and while I might be able to make it work it would be too different from the normal animal contracts.  
**

**3) please either send me a pm with your ideas or a review I want to make a story that everyone likes.  
**

**4) the fourth point is that I am going to take a small break from writing for a while to concentrate on college so that I don't have to worry about failing any of my classes. I plan to not write for around a week or two so those that want more will have to wait. The break is for both classes and for the plot bunnies to form in my head.  
**

**5) The last point is pairings and I figure that I will remove the demon pairing and instead fall in love with a demon from another universe. The human pairing I plan on holding until the shipuden story as the naruto of now will focus on the one he loves and has recently married in Auriel. I admit that there are certain stories that make the romance take little time to form but I realize alongside a few others that true development takes time. The only reason I feel I am not rushing the Naruto x Auriel pairing is that the two have spending time together since they first met which has been a period of years. He feels comfortable around her. Their union will be akward in its own way so don't expect anything really strong in that scene but rather a tender moment of being together. Also to those who think that with diablo he need not worry about the whole thing diablo only really knows how to mate with demons example succubi and angels are different so diablo won't be helping him. He will trust his own instincts on the matter.  
**

**I hope that everyone enjoys my work as I truly enjoy writing for others.  
**


End file.
